Obsession
by HannyHanifah
Summary: "Kau milikku, Seungwoo-ya" Kang Daniel, yang tak akan pernah melepaskan Ong Seungwoo.


**Obsession**

 **Cast**

 **Kang Daniel**

 **Ong Seungwoo**

 **And another many support characters that may appears unintentionall** **y.**

 **ONGNIEL**

 **GS**

Semua yang berhubungan dengan Ospek pasti ribet. Dari mulai persiapan sampai pelaksanaan, udah selesai juga tetep masih ribet buat beres-beresnya. Sama kayak tokoh utama kita, Ong Seungwoo.

"Lelahnya~" Ong yang terbaring di karpet ruang keluarga merengek, guling-guling gajelas.

"Namanya juga ospek, ya jelas capek. Kalo gak mau capek ya ga usah pergi kuliah." Mami Ong yang daritadi duduk di sofa sambil nonton lama-lama keganggu juga sama tingkah anak sulungnya.

"Ya ga gitu juga mi. Maunya langsung aja gitu masuk kuliah, gak pake ospek-ospekan. Kayak lagi latihan militer tau gak sih."

Mami sih yang denger cuman geleng-geleng kepala doang.

"Trus yah, ga cukup apa ospeknya sekali doang. Ini belum lagi ada ospek fakultas lah, ospek jurusan lah, Ayang tuh ga bisa diginiin!"

"Ya udah sih jalanin aja. Ribet amat sih, ka! Gitu doang juga! Ntar juga selesai. Lagian kapan emangnya ospek fakultasmu, ka?" mami juga lama-lama jadi kesel denger anaknya ngedumel terus.

"Weekend ini mi. Masa baru aja selesai ospek univ hari ini, lusa udah mau ospek lagi." Bibirnya Ong tambah maju, hampir nyamain bebek.

"Mana nginep lagikan ospek fakultas mah, sebel jadinya."

"Udah tau nginep juga. Sana cepet beresin barang yang musti dibawanya sekarang! Daripada kamu ngomel terus depan tipi! Ganggu mami aja si kamu!" kaki mami Ong nendang-nendang pantat anaknya yg lagi tiduran di deket kakinya.

"Ya elah mi, nonton drama korea mah bisa nanti lagi. Ntar Ong donlod ke leptop. Ribet amat sih emak-emak" Ong ngomong gitu sambil lari masuk kamar, takut disemprot emaknya kan.

"Dasar lu yah!" tuhkan mami Ong teriak-teriak sambil misuh.

oOo

Dari ospek univ sampe ospek fakultas Ong cuman kenal sama dua orang, Kim Sohye sama Kim Doyeon. Sohye mahasiswa teknik informatika kalau Doyeon sama kayak Ong mahasiswa Teknik Sipil. Kece ga tuh, kata orang-orang mah Doyeon sama Ong mau-mau nya masuk Sipil, yang isinya cowok semua. Ong sih cuman jawab "Bagus donk! Nanti urang pan nu paling geulis di kelas." Iya gitu, pede nya dia udah tingkat dewa bikin org yang denger pada gedeg.

Di minggu ini, Ong udah bertekad mau dapet temen-temen lebih banyak lagi. Mangkannya dia semangat waktu pergi buat ospek jurusan, kalo bahasa lembutnya sih acara makrab. Malam keakraban jurusan.

Tapi realita suka ga sesuai sama ekspektasi.

"Dari 30 mahasiswa yang masuk jurusan ini. Yang nyangkut cuman 15 mahasiswa, yang dateng sekarang cuman 10 org?? GILA!! Mau jadi apa angkatan kalian nanti?"

Jadi nih yah, temen sekelas Ong tuh cuman 15 org. Dan yang dateng acara makrab cuman 10 org, jadi bikin senior jurusannya ngamuk-ngamuk. Udah tau mahasiswa dikit, tapi pada gak dateng. Kalo kata Ong sih 'Dasar goblok', iya ngomong gitu cuman dihati doang. Mana berani dumel depan senior.

Pada akhirnya Ong emg punya temen, tapi ospek trakhir jadi ospek yang paling buruk yang pernah dia alamin.

oOo

"Goblok banget sih tuh temen-temen maneh! Bikin orang lain susah aja!" Minhyun yang dicurhatin temennya gedeg sendiri, ada ya org baru masuk cari masalah.

"Maneh aja udah gedeg apalagi urang! Tuh orang yg ga dateng bikin emosi aja" Ong yang lagi tiduran di kasur minhyun masih misuh-misuh dari awal dia dateng ngerusuh ke rumah Minhyun, sahabatnya dari SMK.

"Tapi maneh nyahokan saha nu teu datang eta?"

"Nya teuing lah! Org kemaren kagak pada dateng, masa urang nyaho?" Ong yang ditanya begitu malah ngegas.

"Yeuuuuu, biasa ae lah taplak! Kagak usah marah-marah. Kan urang mah nanya hungkul kehed!" Minhyun ngomong tapi tangan lempar bantal sampe kena mukanya Ong.

"Ya! Sialan lo nyun. Muka cantik gue..." Ong yang kena lemparan langsung masang muka melas sambil pegangin seluruh mukanya, bikin Minhyun yang liat malah jijik.

"Gila lo yah! Masih cantikkan pantat gue dibanding muka lu juga."

"Pantat tepos juga nyun, bangga aja"

"Ya! Sianyink!"

Ong langsung lari sambil teriak sebelum Minhyun lempar dia pake buku yang dipegang Minhyun. "Nyuuuunnn!! Cewek tuh kalo ngomong jangan kasar!!"

"Serah lu dah, taplak!!"

oOo

Ong yang pulang dari rumah Minhyun masih cekikikan. Sampe-sampe di jalan pulang disangkain org gila.

"Miiiiiiii Ayang pulaaaaaanggg" iya manggil dirisendiri Ayang. Kalo kata maminya Ong itu panggilan dia dari tetangga waktu kecil, eh keterusan sampe segede ini.

"Ya elah, kagak usah teriak-teriak kak. Mamih lagi pergi ke warung." Yang jawab itu adeknya Ong, namanya Sejeong.

"Warung mana jeong?"

"Mana lagi lah, selain warung depan? Bikin emosi aja nih orang satu."

"Yeuhhh, urang masih kakak maneh yah gini-gini juga."

"Mana mau punya kakak otaknya geser."

"AAAWW!! KAKAK!!"

Iya itu Sejeong yang teriak, kepalanya abis digeplak Ong.

Ong yang denger adeknya teriak cuman cekikikan masuk kamar. Di kamar, dia masih aja guling-guling gaje ga ada kerjaan.

Awal perkuliahan sebenernya hari ini, tapi jadwal kuliah pertama Ong dimulai besok. Mata kuliah matrikulasi buat tiga hari berturut-turut. Pengenalan jurusan, sama materi matematika teknik dasar.

Jadi hari ini Ong gabut berat. Tadi pagi-pagi dia baru aja ngerusuh ke rumah Minhyun sekalian curhat. Btw, Minhyun itu sahabatnya Ong dari mulai masuk SMK. Minhyun lulus SMK langsung kerja, soalnya keluarga Minhyun bukan org yang berada. Sebenernya Ong juga bukan dari keluarga yang berada, tapi syukurnya orang tua Ong masih sanggup biayain dia kuliah. Ong juga mikir, dia ga akan sanggup kalo kerja, dia bukan Minhyun yang cekatan, rajin, ulet, Ong tuh pemalas. gimana mau kerja, buat mandi pagi kalo libur aja dia males.

"Mending gue beresin aja buat besok kuliah, daripada gabut." Ong beranjak dari kasur ke meja belajar. Sebenernya dia ala-ala aja nyiapin, padahal cuman masukin binder, pulpen, pensil sama kalkulator semuanya satu. Sungguh Ong tuh cerminan kemalasan yang haqiqi.

"Apalagi ya yang musti gue siapin?"

"Ya udah sih yah ini aja, kalo butuh apa-apa mah tinggal minta aja keanak-anak yang lain." Setelah lama mikir, yang keluar cuman jawaban yang bener-bener bikin org pengen lempar kursi. Serah dah.

oOo

Hari pertama kuliah Ong semangat membara. Jam 7 pagi udah standby di meja makan, padahal masuk jam 8.

"Kak tumben udah bangun? Ikut sarapan lagi." Heran aja mami tuh, biasanya si kakak kan kalo kamar udah silau matahari nembus gorden baru bangun. Mikir aja tuh si ong bangun jam brapa sampe sinar matahari aja nembus gorden tebel.

"Hari pertama lah mi.. harus bangun imej yang baik"

"Alah.. imej baik pagi doang, tunggu aja agak siangan dikit. Keluar tuh belangnya." Mami cekikikan nyindir

"Mami mah! Ga ada belain anaknya dikit aja. Sebel ihhhh" Ong ngerengek malah buat mami makin ketawa kenceng.

"Mami ihhhh... ya udah Ong brangkat aja ah, daripada diledekin terus sama mami."

Ong tenteng tasnya cemberut salim ke mami yang masih cekikikan.

"Ya udah sono berangkat. Hati-hati di jalan Ongieku sayang.."

"Hati-hati aja! Ongkos nya mana mih, masa kagak dikasih jajan..." mangkin tambah cemberut si Ong nah, mami malah ketawa ngakak.

"Kirain kagak butuh duit."

Karna kesel Ong ga bales omongan maminya. Dia langsung berangkat ngampus. Uang yang dikasih mami juga dibawa, ngambek bole tapi duit jangan lupa. Ngesot dong bisa-bisa si Ong ngampus.

"Oooooonggggg!!!"

"Gandeng sia teh! Pagi-pagi udah berisik aja maneh!" tersangka yang kena semprot Ong pagi-pagi buta -menurut Ong- Doyeon cuman cengengesan aja.

"Ya maaf. Abisnya maneh, aing panggil kagak ngalieuk-lieuk. Nyolonong we leumpang teh."

"Kagak liat apa lu, kan gue pake earphone pinterrr. Kagak denger laaahhh.."

"Mana aing tau sia pake hedset, pan aing make motor sia leumpang. Mana keliatan aing."

"Ya lu kan tinggal berentiin motor lu depan gue taplaaakkk..." gemes banget ni si Ong sama org ini satu, untung temen.

Yang bersangkutan malah cengengesan sambil geret tangan Ong buat masuk kelas. "Masuk yuk ah, daripada lu ngomel." Ong cuman pasrah digeret sambil ndumel dalem hati mikirin rencana buat bakar ni orang satu.

"Ong! Duduk sana yuk ah. Belakang paling mantep."

"Yeon, kapan lu pinternya kalo duduk belakang."

"Trus duduk dmn? Lu maunya duduk di depan?"

"Jangan lah gila! Noh bangku kedua dari belakang aja gimana? Jangan yang di pojok, yang agak tengah dikit."

Doyeon muter males bolamatanya "Yeeeuuu si anyink! Sama aja gelo!"

Walopun debat ga ada paedahnya, akhirnya dua curut itu duduk juga di bangku kedua belakang. Emang dasar dua-duanya goblok ya gitu.

Sangking asyiknya ngobrol berdua, mereka gak sadar kalo kelas udah banyak org. Kalo diperhatiin, dari 15 mahasiswa yang satu angkatan sama mereka. Di kelas cuman ada 5 org cewek, dua mereka, sisanya tiga duduk di barisan paling depan. Jadi barisan tengah kosong, soalnya cowok pada duduk di belakang. Belakang mereka udah penuh, anak-anak yg lain juga ga berusaha ngisi tempat depan. Mereka malah ngisi dari belakang trus k depan, alhasil belakang penuh tapi tengah kosong. Emang dasar anak-anak gedeg, ga patut dicontoh.

Ong sama Doyeon sih cuek aja, mau marahin juga kelakuan mereka sama.

"Jae! Ini kelas udah semua dateng belum sih?" Doyeon nanya tapi agak teriak, emang dasar kagak tau tempat ni orang.

"Tinggal itunglah gila! Masa lu kagak bisa itung ini anak ada brapa?"

"Yaelah Jae, tinggal ngomong aja kali. Gue kan kagak tau siapa yang beloman dateng." Ong ngikut nimbrungin obrolan biar kagak rusuh akhirnya.

"Nih si Jae peemes kayaknya. Gue tanya baik-baik juga ngegas ae."

"Lu nya juga ngegas Jigooongggg nanya nyah!"

Kalo dibiarin ni anak dua bakal saling bunuh keanya. "Woyyy! Yaudah sih tinggal tunggu aja. Nanti juga dateng semua." Ong males denger mereka ribut, mending mainin hape aja, bisa naikin level gamenya dia. Iya tetris hehe

"Ong, lu kok malah main hape sih elah. Gue belum selesai curhat ini."

"Bosen, lu pasti curhatin cowo lu lagikan? Nanti juga lu bosen bakalan ganti lagi."

"Doain ke lu. Punya temen gini amat yak."

"Iya gue doain, cowo lu cepet mati."

"Yaaaahhh si anyink ngeselin bat lahhh!!" Doyeon pundung, telungkup di meja. Ong mah ngebiarin ae, ngapain ngurusin ntar juga baik lagi dia.

BRAAAKKKKK!!

Semua orang noleh kaget ke pintu depan, ada yang masuk ngos-ngosan sambil jalan ke meja depan Ong. Jelaslah semua orang kaget, lagi sepi-sepinya tu orang nongol gebrak pintu sambil ngos-ngosan. Mau duduk barulah tu orang keliatan mukanya. Soalnya tadi dia nunduk -garagara ngosngosan- mangkannya pas mau duduk dia lepas tas selempangnya terus dongak, pas banget depan muka Ong jarak lima belas senti.

Dua-duanya kaget, jelas kaget.

"Yang~" Si oknum yang berdiri manggil Ong. Ong gelagapan ga tau harus bereaksi kayak apa.

oOo

Di kantin Ong gelisah. Makan ga enak, kayak orang lagi sakit. Makan apapun ga ada rasanya, ga bikin kenyang.

"Lu kenapa si Ong? Daritadi di kelas, lu diem aja." Doyeon melotot, ngeliatin Ong yang aneh pake banget.

"Nggg? Kagak napa-napa gua. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Ya lu kagak ngomong-ngomong di kelas, diem aja." Doyeon ngomong sambil makan mienya, bikin kuah dimulutnya muncrat-muncrat jijik.

"Lu kalo ngomong telen dulu kek! Jijik tau aing ih geulleuh!" si Ong cuman bisa ngelapin muncratan Doyeon pake tisu sambil ngernyit jijik.

"Jawab aja kali mbak. Kagak usah ngelak lu!"

"Gimana aing mau jawab. Ngeliat lu aja jijik." Doyeon udah mau ngumpat, tapi ketahan keburu si Ong jawab pertanyaannya dia. "Ya lu pikir aja kali yeon. Masa gua ngomong di kelas? Mana tadikan dosennya killer, terus yang dibahas matik sama mektek lah. Gue mana bisa ngomong. Ntar kena tau rasa."

"Iya ih anjir. Bu dosennya killer pisan. Aing ga kuat." Doyeon ngernyit, tadi tuh dosen matrikulasi awal killer mangkannya mereka pada nyantai kagak ribut kayak biasa.

Ngomongin yang tadi, sebenernya Ong diem juga bukan karna dosen killer di depan kelas. Tapi dia galau, banyak pikiran, sedih, kesel, seneng, kecewa jadi satu. Cuman gara-gara orang yang duduk depan dia tadi.

Ong bingung mau ngapain, semuanya jadi berasa salah kalo dilakuin. Mangkannya dia diem aja. Dia, orang yang dari masa lalunya dateng lagi. Setelah dua tahun.

Sekarang juga dia masih bingung. Takut orang yang tadi nyamperin dia. Ngomong sama dia, nanya dia, nyapa dia. Ong bukannya ga mau ketemu Dia lagi. Tapi Ong cuman belum siap. Mangkannya tambahlah kegalauan Ong.

Firasat Ong bener, dia liat mereka semua dateng ke meja dia. Iya semua anak kelas, termasuk orang itu.

"Ah elah! Kalian kagak ngajak-ngajak ke kantin oyy! Maen pergi-pergi aja." Itu si Ilhoon yang ngomong ndumel-ndumel sambil ngerokok. Yang lain pada ikut duduk, sampe menuhin satu meja panjang kantin.

"Kalian lama sih, udah keburu laper nih. Nulis aja kok lama." Itu si Doyeon yang ngomong, Ong mah diem aja sambil makan, masih canggung dia.

"Nulis tuh sambil dipahami. Lu mah nulis ya nulis aja. Kagak dipikir." Itu yang ngomong si Sungjae anak paling rajin, iya rajin kalo dibanding yang lain semuanya pada males.

"Mangkannya lu goblok kagak pinter-pinter!" yang ini si Jackson, kalo ngomong suka bener tapi saringannya rusak.

"anyiinkk lu pada!!" yang lain mah ketawa aja ngeliat si Doyeon dibuli. Termasuk Ong sama orang itu, yang terus-terusan natap Ong.

"Kalian kagak gabung sama ciwi-ciwi yang lainnya?" yang nanya ini si Bambam, matanya lirik anak-anak cewe bangku sebrang. Bikin semua orang lirik tempat yang sama. Diantara mereka ada dua orang temen- temen kelas, yoojung sama kulkyung.

"Kagak tau, kemaren-kemaren masih gabung. Semenjak makrab kemaren itu jadinya gini." Doyeon curhat sama anak-anak siapa tau ada solusi. Iya soalnya semenjak acara makrab, mereka jadi jauh, Ong sama Doyeon ga tau jelas apa masalahnya.

"Biarin aja lah mereka. Kalo lu gak bikin salah, ya kagak usah dipikirin." Tumben si Jae ngomongnya dewasa.

"Lagian siapa yang mikirin kali jae.. kan yang nanya duluan si bambam noh!" Bambam yang ditujuk Doyeon pake sumpit kagak terima.

"Kan gue cuman nanya kunyuukkk!!"

Sebelum keduanya pada ngegas, si timoteo nunjuk orang sambil ngomong. "Yang kasian tuh dia. Kalo kalian pisah, dia pasti sendirian. Soalnya kalian ganjil." Bener juga kata curut ini, mereka cuman berlima, kalo kebagi dua yang satu sendirian.

Akhirnya Ong ga tahan, liat dia celingak-celinguk cari tempat sambil bawa nampan makanan.

"JISUNGIIIIEEEEE!!! Sini cepeeeettt!!"

"Ong! Lu kagak usah teriak bisa kali! Malu-maluin aja lu!" Sungjae yang di sebelah Ong cuman bisa usap-usap kupingnya, takut budek dia. Sedangkan yang dipanggil langsung nyamperin meja nya Ong sama kawan-kawan.

"Iya kenapa teh?" jisung yang udah nyampe meja malah nanya sama Ong.

"Si Ong mah kagak pantes dipanggil teteh, ji. Cocoknya dipanggil akang."

"AAAAAWWWW!!" jackson teriak, gimana ga teriak orang rambutnya ditarik sama Ong. Yang lain pada ngakak. Kagak ada yang mau bantu.

"Duduk sini ji, daripada lu keliling-keliling nyari tempat duduk. Mending duduk sini aja, biar ada temennya. Ga usah peduliin orang-orang gila ini." Jae geser posisi duduknya, biar bisa muat satu orang lagi buat duduk. Emang jjang! Ketua angkatan kita ini, daripada ngurusin anak-anak yang lagi rusyuuuhhh.

Jisung yang denger cuman ketawa sambil duduk. Temen-temen satu angkatannya gesrek semua, pikirnya.

oOo

Ong kira setelah awal ketemu tiga hari yang lalu, dia ga akan mau ngomong lagi sama Ong. Tapi kenyataannya hari ini. Hari keempat, setelah tiga hari kemarin matrikulasi selesai. Dia nyamperin Ong. Ong yang lagi jalan sendirian mau ke taman ditahan. Ong ditarik Dia ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Taman samping gedung kelas yang jarang orang lewatin.

Ong masih diem, orang didepannya juga diem. Tatepan, tangan Ong masih dicengkram Dia. Ong yang lelah, plus tangannya sakit akhirnya berusaha melepas tangan lawan bicaranya.

"Nyel~ plis, jangan gini.." Ong ngomong melas banget, tangannya udah perih. Lawan bicaranya Nyel alias Kang Daniel, mengendurkan pegangannya tapi ga ngelepasnya. Bahkan sekarang kedua tangan Ong digenggam Daniel.

Daniel natap Ong lama, seolah ngomong segala semuanya. Dari tatapannya Daniel, Ong tau Daniel marah, kesel, capek, sayang, yang paling kentara ya rindu.

Ong yang mau marah juga jadi gak tega. Pada akhirnya Ong rangkul Daniel, bawa Daniel ke pelukannya. Daniel yang awalnya kaget Ong bisa kayak gini sama dia ikut bales pelukannya erat. Nyusupin kepalanya ke leher Ong, mencium wangi Ong yang emang dia kangenin banget. Udah lama Daniel ga begini, rasanya semua kegalauannya keangkat cuman karna satu pelukan.

"Kamu.. baik?" pertanyaan Ong bikin Daniel ngeratin pelukannya. Daniel ngangguk, berkali-kali dia cium kepala sama kening Ong. "erhmm.. yaa" Ong cuman ngangguk terus pada akhirnya lepasin pelukannya.

"Lapar?" Daniel senyum, nganggukin kepalanya terus narik Ong pergi cari makan. Ong ga ngomong apa-apa lagi, dia pasrah ditarik Daniel. Lagipula mereka sama-sama ngerti. Ga banyak omong, dari tatapan, sentuhan sama gestur mereka sama-sama paham.

oOo

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, hubungan Ong sama Daniel baik. Dua-duanya jadi tambah deket, gak ada masalah.

Hari ini semua –kecuali anggota cewe yang bertiga- temen sekelas lagi pada kumpul di kontrakan. Iya, di kontrakan. Anak-anak sekelas pada nyewa kontrakan buat dijadiin markas tempat tongkrongan buat ngerjain tugas, katanya.

Ong lagi tiduran sambil wifian di kamar belakang. Kontrakan yang disewa lumayan gede 2 tingkat, dibawah ada ruang tamu, tiga kamar, dapur, sama dua kamar mandi, di atas kamar 1 sama tempat ngumpul. Kontrakannya juga dipasang wifi, gimana ga pewe lah nongkrongnya.

"Ong, pindah ke kamar tengah gih." Dateng-dateng si Jay ngusir Ong.

"Ah elaaahhh Yah, kamar tengah kan dikunci. Mana kuncinya dibawa lagi sama trio curut." Kamar tengah punyanya Sungjae, Bambam, sama Daniel. Gak tau ada apanya itu kamar sampe dikunci segala.

"Ya udah sono lu pindah ae ke kamar depan apa susahnya sihh."

"Kenapa ga lu aja sih yah, yang di depan. Pewe ini urang ahh." Walo misuh-misuh si Ong tetep beresin barangnya buat pindah ke kamar depan.

"Ya lu ngerti aja Ong! Noh cewe nya si Ayah udah nungguin di luar! Kagak tahan!" Doyeon ngomong dari ruang tengah, sebenernya bukan ngomong tapi teriak. Sengaja aja dia, biar semua orang denger.

"Bilang dong daritadi kalo kagak kuat."

"Kan urang geus ngusir maneh titatadi! Yeeuuuhh taplak!" Ong kabur cekikikan abis dilempar sweaternya.

Dari semua kamar, Ong paling ga suka kamar depan. Soalnya paling terang, matahari terik banget masuk ke ruangan. Gorden ditutup gelap, serba salah. Mangkannya kamar depan jarang ada yang ngisi. Ong, Doyeon sama Jackson lagi maen poker di fb. Sebenernya yang maen cuman si jackson, yang dua mah jadi sporter aja. Lagian kagak bisa maennya juga.

"Yang, laper gak?" tanpa perlu balik badan juga Ong udah tau siapa yang manggil sama panggilan buat siapa itu.

"Kenapa? Laper?" Ong cuman nanya kagak balik badan.

Malah Doyeon yang misuh nanggepin. "Baru dateng lu bilang laper! Apadulu kek, nyapa dulu kek! Mana nawarinnya ke si Ong doang lagi!" Ong yang kagak mau keributan berlanjut langsung berdiri, nyamperin Daniel.

"Mana sini, biar aku yang beliin. Naspad kan?" Ong cuman nengadahin tangannya tanpa lirik Daniel sambil pake sendalnya. Daniel cengengesan ngsihin uang sambil cium pucuk kepalanya Ong.

Ong cuman ngelirik, ngasih tampang jutek ke Daniel. Daniel tuh tiap hari ga pernah ga skinship sama Ong. Kalo gak ngapain Ong tuh kayaknya ada yang kurang buat dia. Ong juga sampe bosen negur, akhirnya dibiarin aja.

"Dua yah yang~"

Kalo kalian mikir Daniel so sweet beliin dua buat Ong satu, kalian salah. Liat aja sekarang, satu porsi dikasihin Daniel ke sohibnya trio –Sungjae, Bambam. Trus Ong mana? Ya gini, Ong ditarik Daniel buat duduk sampingnya dibuka bungkus naspad trus dimakan berdua. Daniel emang begitu bukan dia bukannya pelit, tapi dia bilang "Suka aja yang, kalo makan berdua sama kamu gini. Ga ada jarak." Ong aja sampe heran, tapi dia diemin aja udah capek bahas. Yaiyalah deket, dempetan gitu.

Sebenernya Ong bingung. Semenjak ketemu lagi sama Daniel, dia jadi aneh. Jadi super lengket, apa-apa harus sama dia. Tapi ya gitu, Ong orangnya super cuek. Dia bingung ya waktu itu. Selebihnya ga dia pikirin lagi.

oOo

Tengah semester tugas kuliah udah numpuk. Ong mumet, dia jalan ke kontrakan lesu gak semangat. Yang lain melarikan diri gak masuk, alesannya macem-macem. Padahal Ong tau anak-anak males, soalnya yang ngajar dosen killer plus tugas belom pada dikerjain. Alhasil yang masuk cuman berempat Ong, kulkyung, yojung sama jisung. Mangkannya Ong sekarang jalan kaki sendiri ke kontrakan.

"Yang~"

Daniel lagi duduk di ruang tamu sambil nonton tipi. Ong yang udah mau duduk, ditarik Daniel. Jadi sekarang dia duduk dipangkuan Daniel. Ong capek, lagian kalo berontak yang menang pasti Daniel. Akhirnya dia pasrah duduk nyaman dipangkuan Daniel. Mereka berdua gak ngomong apa-apa, ruang tengah sepi cuman ada suara tipi, yang lain pada sibuk di kamar.

Daniel ngeratin pelukannya dipinggang Ong, kepalanya ditumpu di bahu Ong sambil gak berhenti nyiumin leher Ong. Punggung Ong nyender ke dada Daniel.

"Yang~ kalo keluar rambutnya gerai." Ong cuman ngedehem Daniel ngegumam dilehernya, matanya nutup, udah terlalu lelah plus nyaman.

"Kalo lagi berdua, rambutnya iket yang~" Ong ngedehem lagi sebagai jawaban. Daniel tuh terlalu banyak ngomong, bawel.

"Yang~" Ong yang udah mau tidur jadi kesel.

"Apaan sih Nyel! Bikin kesel aja maneh!" Daniel cengengesan, tapi masih lanjut kegiatannya tadi. Ong juga marah tapi nggak gerak, keduanya lagi nyaman-nyamannya. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua cuddling sambil pangku-pangkuan sampe sore, atau sampe ada yang ganggu mereka.

oOo

"Ong?"

Ong yang lagi makan ngedongak, ngeliatin Doyeon di depannya. Mereka lagi di kantin,cuman berdua. Yang lain pada ke kontrakan, biasanya mereka ke kontrakan. Tapi hari ini Doyeon ngajak makan di kantin.

"Lu kok jauhin gue sih Ong." Doyeon ngomong mukannya kayak mau nangis sama kesel. Ong yang ditanya kaget, bisa-bisanya si Doyeon ngomong begitu.

"Kok gitu sih, yeon?"

"Abisnya, akhir-akhir ini tuh kalo ke kontrakan. Lu malah nempel terus sama si Daniel!"

"Ya elah yeon, Lu kan bisa negur gue. Kalo nggak, ya lu ikut gabung lah."

"Gue juga sering kok ingetin lu, nyindirin lu! Sampe gue apdetin di sosmed!"

Ong tambah kaget, dia nggak nyangka Doyeon sampe kayak gitu.

"Yeon, lu sendiri kan yang bilang 'Maneh ga peka! Maneh ga perhatian! Maneh terlalu cuek! Maneh anti sosial! Maneh kuper lah apa lah' kan lu sendiri yang bilang yeon."

"Iya urang ge nyaho~"

"Tah eta maneh nyaho yeon, kamu lebih tau dibanding aku sendiri. Trus kenapa kamu ga bilang langsung, yeoonn. Jadi kan ga salah paham gini." Ong jelasin ke Doyeon sabar, sambil natap Doyeon lembut.

"Maaf~"

Ong yang merasa bersalah Doyeon jadi sedih, dia berdiri nyamperin Doyeon meluk dia sambil terus gumamin maaf. "Lain kali bilang langsung yeon kalo sama gue. Mau itu baik, mau itu kasar, mau itu jahat, mau itu ngeselin, bilang aja yeon. Gue bakal trima saran lo, kritik lo, gue ga akan marah. Lu kan tau gue nggak peka, jadi lain kali bilang aja ya."

"Iya~"

"Lagian lu aneh! Biasanya juga ikut gabung lu sama gue sama yang lain! Kenapa sih? Hmm?"

"Kemaren gue putus sama chansung. Gue nyari lu, lu nya lagi di kamar tengah berduaan sama si Daniel. Mana pintunya dikunci lagi!"

"Kan lo tinggal ketok pintunya. Kalo nggak kedengeran kan tinggal gedor aja pintunya."

"Kan gue takut ganggu lu~" Ong cuman cekikikan, Doyeon makin ngerengek.

"Yailah yeon sayangku~. Ganggu apaan? Orang gue ga lagi ngapa-ngapain." Ong senyum lembut rangkul Doyeon. "Kemaren tuh, Daniel capek katanya. Gak tau abis ngapain, dateng-dateng langsung ditarik Daniel. Buat nemenin dia tidur. Dia bilang, semalem kurang tidur."

"Kan gue gak tau, Ongiee~"

"Iya iya. Lagian seharian kemaren sampe sore, gue cuman nemenin dia tidur sambil nonton drama. Kok lu gak chat gue sihh?"

"Kagak kepikiran." Kalo bukan temen, udah Ong tampol noh si Doyeon. Malah cengengesan lagi.

"Yeuhhh si taplak!!" Kesel kan kalo gini tuh.

oOo

Hari ini kontrakan super ribut, bukan karna sebentar lagi mau uas. Tapi karna ada penghuni baru kontrakan. Sebenernya gak bisa dibilang baru, toh mereka anak kelas juga. Iya mereka -Kulkyung, Yojung, sama Jisung-, setelah kesalahpahaman selesai. Yang sebenernya nyari masalah cuman mereka berdua re: Kulkyung Yojung akhirnya satu angkatan bisa kumpul bareng.

Masalahnya kebongkar waktu nongkrong di kantin kampus. Kebetulan meja kyulkyung sama temen-temennya duduk sampingan sama meja anak-anak kelas. Awalnya baik-baik aja, sampe temenya si Kyulkyung ngomong.

"Udahlah Kyung! Biarin aja. Emangnya mereka bisa apa tanpa lo?! Lo kan paling pinter! Anak-anak lainkan bergantung sama lo! Kalo lu ga ada mereka bisa apa?!"

Si Jay yang duduknya paling ujung denger, dia cuman diem aja gak ngomong apa-apa.

Abis kyulkyung sama antek-anteknya pergi, barulah si Jay ngomong ke anak-anak lain.

Kayak petasan dinyalain api, si Ilhoon yang sumbunya pendek marah. Sungjae yang anaknya ga banyak tingkah, baik banget malah, juga ikutan marah. Malah dia yang paling serem.

Sungjae yang kesel langsung telpon org nyang bersangkutan buat dateng biar bisa ngobrol. Yang lain nahan emosi, si Doyeon juga gak jauh beda. Cuman si Ong yang melongo, bingung harus gimana. Satu sisi dia ga mau perpanjang masalah, toh omongan anteknya si kyulkyung ga berlaku buat dia. Walaupun dia 'goblok' tapi dia ga bego, Ong itu termasuk mahasiswa yang pinter. Bukan karna dia rajin, ya dari sono nya aja punya otak encer terlahir pinter. Tapi ngedenger temen-temennya dikata-katain ya dia sebel juga. Mangkanya dia diem aja.

Gak lama si Kulkyung sama Yojung dateng bonus antek-anteknya. Masalah jadi gede, ternyata masalahnya bukan cuman itu. Kyulkyung bilang, anak-anak cwo yang lain pada deket sama si Ong Doyeon padahal awalnya deket sama mereka. Yojung bilang, mereka jadi gak punya temen di kelas semuanya jauhin mereka.

Denger itu, anak-anak malah pada ketawa ngakak. Kekanakan, nggak cocokkan mahasiswa tapi kelakuan kayak anak-anak sirikan, butuh perhatian. Ong yang sempet spicles, Doyeon yang nahan ketawa akhirnya nyamperin mereka berdua. Ong yang meluk duluan, sambil minta maaf atas semuanya.

Ong tau, anak-anak masih kesel sama mereka. Tapi kalo nggak gitu, mereka ga akan pernah kayak sekarang. Untungnya masalah udah dianggap selesai. Walaupun keliatan dari tingkah laku yang lain, berjarak tapi nggak kentara.

"teh Ong!" Ong yang lagi ngelamun depan tipi kaget diteriakin sama Jisung. Jisung kesel abisnya, si Ong tuh dipanggil gak nyaut, mangkannya diteriakin.

"Apa sih Ji? Lagian kagak usah panggil teteh! Perasaan tuaan lu dah"

"He he~ cari makan yuk Ong.."

"Mager ah Ji, sono lu sendiri aja."

"Yeuh mageran."

Ong ga denger lagi tuh si Jisung ngomong apa, dia langsung masuk ke kamar belakang. Ternyata anak-anak lagi pada rumpi.

"Euyyy geulleuh siah ulah jeung si Hyejin! Merang si eta mah urut saha wae!"

"Ulah-ulah, tapi ku maneh diasaan keneh!" Jay kalo ngomong kagak pake filteran, dia ngomong begitu tapi kenyataannya waktu si Ong ke kosan pagi-pagi si Jay lagi berduaan dibalik selimut sama si Hyejin. Malah cengengesan pula waktu itu, kan bikin si Ong gedeg.

"Wah? Masa Ong? Seriusan? Kamu lu bisa tau?" Doyeon kepo, goyangin badannya Ong yang lagi tiduran enak di kasur, belum lagi ada beruang kutub yang tiba-tiba nempel sama dia yang lagi tengkurep, kan engap coy.

"Ya! Kalian awas! Jangan deket-deket geblek!" Ong misuh-misuh nyingkirin beruang yang nempel sama dia tapi gak berhasil, akhirnya didiemin aja. "Ya tau lah! Orang gue pergokin juga! Lagian nih yah, semua anak cwo di sini tuh udah pernah nidurin si Hyejin. Lu aja yang kagak tau."

"Gue nggak yah Ong! Lu kalo ngomong pake saringan dikit napa!" Jackson yang ga merasa langsung nyolot, kesel dia tuh di tuduh-tuduh.

"Seriusan? Wahhhh Daebaakkk si Hyejin laku juga. Udah kayak piala bergilir aja." Cowo yang ngerasa sih cuman cengengesan aja, si Doyeon malah tepuk tangan. Jackson apalagi, dia masih misuh-misuh sambil curhat kalo dia juga risih tiap malem denger suara berisik bikin nggak tenang.

Yang lain masih pada ngomongin yang iya iya sambil ngemil, ngopi ngerokok. Ong sama beruang alias Daniel masih tiduran sambil pelukan, sebenernya yang meluk Daniel doang.

"Yang~" Daniel ngegumam dilehernya Ong, yang di bales deheman. "Tapi aku nggak yang~" Ong diem bentar, trus dehem lagi. Toh kalaupun iya, emang kenapa? Emg Ong harus ngapain? Toh Daniel juga bukan siapa-siapa Ong. Mangkannya Ong cuek ngelanjutin tidurnya.

oOo

Minggu kedua semester baru ini begitu berat buat Ong. Kenapa?

Semester ini jadwal kuliah kebanyakan sore, selesai bisa nyampe jam 7-8 malem. Belum lagi kalo ngerjain tugas, kadang pulang sampe jam 10 malem. Tugas juga numpuk, beberapa mata kuliah bahkan udah ngasih tugas besar alias proyek tugas. Yang masalahnya satu, jawabannya bejibun.

Dari masalah itu semua papi sama mami Ong ikutan negur anaknya. Bonyoknya Ong masih menganut budaya timur, anak perempuan harus di rumah sebelum Jam 5 sore. Itu yang jadi masalah besar Ong sama bonyoknya.

Ong udah jelasin baik-baik. Tapi papi nya ga mau ngerti, alasan malu sama tetangga lah, ga baik lah, ngebandingin sama anak tetangga pula. Ong lama-lama jadi kesel, di kampus lagi ga kondusif, di rumah juga. Mami Ong juga ga bantu apa-apa, seolah setuju sama papi. Padahal mami lebih tau kondisinya Ong.

Ong ga nyangka, dari pertengkaran itu imbasnya besar buat Ong. Uang jajan distop, uang kuliah distop, bahkan di rumah juga kayak orang asing.

Ong bukannya ga dewasa dia tau dia salah, tapi dia bukannya ga mau minta maaf. Toh keadaan sama kenyataan emang kayak yang dia udah jelasin. Dia juga tau, kalo aja waktu bonyoknya ngomong waktu itu dia hadepin pake kepala dingin nggak sama ngototnya. Mungkin akhirnya ga kayak gini.

Ong pikir, mungkin bukan sekarang-sekarang waktu yang tepat buat ngomong lagi ke orang tuanya. Mangkannya ya dia gini, kerjaannya malakin temen-temennya. Mintain makan, sama mintain anter jemput. Udah berasa kayak ratu.

"Yang~ kamu kurusan yah."

Sebenernya itu bukan petanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Ong sama Daniel lagi di kamar tengah. Ong duduk nyender di kasur sambil main hape, Daniel tiduran di paha Ong tangan ngelingker pinggang Ong sambil nyiumin perutnya Ong.

Belum juga Ong nanggepin, Daniel udah bangun trus narik Ong buat berdiri.

"Cari makan yuk yang~" Bukan nanya bukan maksa, tapi Daniel udah geret trus naikin Ong ke motornya. Gak pake basa basi, alhasil Ong geplak helmnya Daniel.

Makannya gak jauh-jauh, di pertigaan depan sebelum ke kampus. Tadinya Ong mau narik Daniel pergi lagi, tapi keburu orang yang ada di situ liat, terpaksa mereka duduk satu meja.

"Ong sama Daniel cocok." Kulkyung komentar, setelah beberapa menit sepi abis mesen.

Iya yang ada di sana Kulkyung sama Yojung lagi makan berdua. "Iya cocok kalo sama om, Ong keliatan kecil."

"Om?" Ong nanya, heran. Kenapa beruang di sebelahnya di panggil om.

"Iya, om. Liat aja badannya kayak om-om. Rambutnya kayak om-om. Yang paling penting duitnya juga kayak om-om." Deskripsi Yojung tepat sasaran banget. Kalo diperhatiin Daniel emg begitu. Rambut nya item panjang (rambut Daniel dulu), badan gede dan yang paling penting suka ketawa-ketawa kayak om om mesum.

"Bagus juga panggilan om. Iya nggak, oooommm~" Ong liatin Daniel sambil naikin sebelah alisnya.

"Yang" Tampang Daniel udah kesel banget, tapi Ong cuman cekikikan.

"Tumben kalian makan di luar, biasanya di kontrakan."

"Ong kurusan, kyung. Jadi di ajakin makan di luar aja." Ong muter bola matanya males nanggepin, soalnya dia di seret bukan di ajak.

"Kurusan?" Yojung nanya melotot liatin Ong.

Ong yang di liatin Yojung cuman senyum prihatin. Sebenernya Ong tuh ga kurus, malah Jisung sama Minhyun bilang dia semok. Gede di tempat yang tepat, bemper depan belakang muasin. Mangkannya Yojung sama Kulkyung melotot waktu Daniel bilang kurusan.

Daniel tuh aneh pake banget. Dia selalu tau kalo Ong kurusan, walaupun waktu Ong timbang cuman kurang 300gr dari dia sebelumnya. Padahalkan gak keliatan kalo segitu kurusnya sebelah mana.

Malah kalo kuruskan bagus, Ong pengen banget kurus. Dia agak kurang pede sama bemper depan belakangnya yang terlalu gede, walau kata Jisung Minhyun semok. Dia gak mau kelebihan, kalo kelebihan dia takutnya kayak Doyeon agak ngeri. (Maaf di sini Doyeon agak lebih berisi dari aslinya, bayangin aja yang depan belakang gede lebih gede dari nicki. Ini cuman nyesuain cerita aja)

Mangkannya Ong mau banget nurunin berat badannya walau cuman dua kilo aja. Tapi ini beruang susah banget diajak kompromi bikin kesel.

oOo

Di kamar depan Ong, Yojung sama Jackson lagi rumpi. Sebnernya bukan rumpi ngomongin orang, tapi Ong sama Yojung nanya si Jackson cuman jawab aja.

"Wang, yang ini pacar lu? Dia mau ngirim sepatu kemari? Dari sana?"

Jackson ini perantau dari daerah sebrang, dia ke sini cuman kuliah. Dikirim orang tuanya ke sini biar nggak ngebandel lagi. Padahal kelakuannya sama aja.

"Bukan pacar gue itu, dia orang yang suka sama gue."

"Idiiiihhhh, kepedean maneh. Mau-maunya itu cewe ngirim sepatu buat cwo kayak lu."

"Ya mau lah. Kan gue ganteng." Iya sih ganteng, kalo yang ini iyain aja.

"Wang! Kenapa lu nggak cari cewe aja di sini?"

"Nggak mau lah jung. Cewe-cewe di sini kayak lu matre, apalagi temen-temen lu." Si Jackson bergidig, Ong ketawa ngakak.

"Ya!! Si Anyiiinkk emang lu yah!!"

Ong lanjut bacain pesan-pesan si Jackson di fbnya dia, ngebiarin si Jackson sama si Yojung lagi baku hantam. Daritadi emang mereka lagi bacain chat cwe-cwe nya si Jackson di fb. Lumayan, hiburan.

"Wang! Kenapa lu nggak cari cewe di sini aja. Lumayan kan buat muasin hasrat lu kali-kali kalo lagi kepengen. Emangnya ga pengen gitu?"

Jackson diem sebentar, Yojung ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"Nggak mungkin lah Ong, kalo gue ga kepengen. Secara tiap hari anak-anak bawa cewe ke kosan. Mana 24 jam ada terus lagi. Risih lah gue."

"Trus kenapa lu juga gak nyari?"

"Gak berani gue di kampung orang ini. Gue cuman perantau, sewaktu-waktu ada kontrolankan ngeri."

"Jadi lu kalo di kampung lu sendiri suka begitu?" muka Yojung kagak woles, dia shock.

"Yaiyalah, hampir tiap hari gue bawa cewe beda terus. Kece-kece lagi."

"Gue kira lu baik, gak kayak anak-anak yang lain." Yojung tambah nganga, Ong cuman cengengesan udah tau dia kalo semua temen-temennya kagak ada yang bener.

"Lu pikir aja Jung, sayanglah. Masa muka ganteng dianggurin." Ong mual, Yojung tambah nganga si Wang ngakak kenceng.

"eh tadi lu bilang anak-anak bawa cewe ke sini 24 jam? Wahhhh ga ada takut-takutnya yah tu kupret."

"Ya gitu Ong. Apalagi noh si Jae sama si Jay. Kemaren malem gue mergokin si Jae sama pacarnya dari kamar mandi ke lantai atas pada bugil. Gila ga tuh!"

"Anjiiiinggg!! Seriusan lu?"

"Lu kagak ketauan ngintip, Wang?" si Ong heran, masa itu orang kagak ada malu-malunya. Cewenya juga sama aja gilanya.

"Seriuslah Jung! Ya nggak lah Ong, orang gue ngintip dari pentilasi kamar ini. Abisnya gue penasaran, di luar berisik amat. Mana ini kamar sampingan sama kamar mandikan."

Mereka bertiga pada ngakak, nggak ngerti lagi sama kelakuan anak-anak.

"Yang~" Daniel masuk, langsung ikut tiduran tengkurep di atasnya Ong yang lagi tengkurep depan leptop.

"Berat om, minggir sono. Nggak ngerasa apa, itu badan segede beruang juga."

Daniel gak jawab, malah ngeratin pelukannya sama Ong sampe-sampe semua badannya nempel sama Ong. Engap coyy, untung Ong udah biasa. Sedangkan dua curut yang tadi barengan rumpi, malah jadi rumpi berdua.

"Yang~ ngomongin apaan sih?! Nyampe ketawa ngakak?" Daniel gumam di lehernya Ong, bikin si empunya kegelian. "Itu juga, ngapain sih liatin chatnya si Wang?!"

Ong bukannya ga mau jawab, tapi dia takut kalo jawab malah desah.

"Yang~ kamu ngerasain gak? Aku udah gak kuat." Daniel makin intens jillatin kuping Ong, sambil di gigit-gigit kecil.

Ong juga bukannya gak ngerasa. Dari awal Daniel manggil, sampe Daniel tindih Ong dari belakang, trus sesuatu yang ganjel di belahan pantatnya juga Ong tau.

Daripada makin ke mana-mana. Ong bangun, tarik Daniel ke toilet.

oOo

Di kamar tengah, Ong lagi duduk nyender di tembok sambil mainin hape. Daniel tiduran di paha Ong, tangan sama mulutnya nggak bisa diem.

Tangan Daniel ngelus-ngelus pinggang Ong naik ke punggung, terus gitu. Kepalanya ngusek-ngusek diperut Ong, bibirnya nyiumin gigitin perut Ong dari luar kaos. Lama-lama kaos Ong di angkat sedikit, dicium digigit langsung perut Ong.

"Om~ jangan gini. Ini banyak orang om~" Ong ngeluarin kepala Daniel dari balik kaosnya, ditutup lagi kaosnya sama dia.

Tapi Daniel kekeuh, malah sekarang tangannya naik ke payudara Ong. Pegang elus remes, terus gitu. Belum lagi perutnya masih di gigitin Daniel, dia gak mau mikirin gimana akhirnya kaosnya nanti.

Ong bukannya gak mau misuh-misuh. Di kamar banyak orang, kalo dia ngomong kencengan dikit. Yang lain pasti merhatiin mereka.

"Dan! Lu ngapain? Kena susunya si Ong?" Tuhkan ke gep sama si Doyeon, Ong cuman pasrah, yang lain liat bentar trus balik lagi ke urusan masing-masing, cuek.

Daniel nggak ngaruh, masih lanjutin. Gak lama daniel bangun, trus gigit payudara si Ong kenceng sebelum jawab.

"Emang lagi nyusu gue! Trus apalagi." Daniel jawab santai, Doyeon nganga spicles, Ong kesel tapi masih ngerintih. Sakit coyyy sueran.

oOo

"Ong! Lu kok mau-mau nya sih! Lu kan tau prinsip dia tuh kayak apa! Gue gak mau lu cuman di mainin dia!" Ong lagi di sidang sama si Doyeon di mini market. Sejak kejadian kemarin, emang Ong sama Doyeon belum ngobrol empat mata lagi.

"Iya gue tau yeon."

"Lu tau tapi masih mau? Gila lu! Hubungan aja ga jelas, pacaran bukan, temenan bukan!"

Ong cuman bisa diem, dia juga bingung. Kok mau-maunya sih dia.

"Lagian lu tau kan prinsip nya si Daniel? Cewe tuh kayak baju Ong! Kayak baju! Sebelum di beli harus di coba dulu! Dan lu mau gitu?!" Doyeon emosi, dia marah. Nggak ngerti sama kelakuan temennya dari awal masuk kuliah ini.

Ong bukannya gak tau, bukannya gak perduli. Ong bahkan lebih tau prinsip Daniel kayak apa. Bahkan saat baju udah di coba juga, kalo ga cocok sama ga pas yah gak di beli. Ong beneran bingung, dia bener-bener awam soal hubungan kayak gini. Boro-boro hal begitu, pacaran aja belum. Gimana mau nyobain ciuman apalagi hal lain?

"Mending skarang lu jaga jarak aja deh sama si Daniel! Gedeg gue liatnya." Dan Ong cuman ngeiyain aja. Dia percaya, temennya lebih tau yang terbaik buat dia.

oOo

Udah seminggu Ong jauhin Daniel. Dan udah seminggu ini Daniel juga gak masuk. Brarti udah terhitung dua minggu dari kejadian terakhir waktu itu.

Anak-anak yang lain pada pindah jurusan, sebagian ga ada kabar. Katanya mereka nggak sanggup kalo harus nyelesain kuliah Teknik Sipil. Bahkan Doyeon juga. Yang tersisa tinggal tujuh orang di kelas, Ong Jisung Yojung Kulkyung Bambam Sungjae sama Hyunsik.

Minggu ini berat banget buat Ong, seminggu lagi dia uts. Bukan, bukan karna si Ong nggak bisa ngerjain tapi karna dia belum bayar semesteran sama tugas lagi numpuk-numpuknya.

Ong cuman bisa nyenderin kepalanya di meja di taman, nangis tanpa suara.

Jisung sama Yojung yang duduk di sebelah Ong cuman bisa ngelus kepala sama nangis sama-sama. Numpukin kepala mereka di atas kepala Ong. Seolah bilang semuanya bakal baik-baik aja.

-tbc-


End file.
